Hell Force
by RibaXD
Summary: This is my first story to publish in this site it's called Hell force like it or hate it I'll still keep making this stuff


"HELL FORCE"

Before mankind was made there was war. A powerful demon called Legion sent to the battlegrounds of earth to defeat God's army of 12,000 angels and their leader Gabriel was sent to be slaughtered. But before being defeated, God made a weapon created from the heavens above, The Angelus. But it was stolen by a demon that rebelled against Satan's will, and escapes and used its power to seal Legion and his army. A thousand years past the sword was sealed under Vatican and was protected by the FBPD. It was prophesized that 6 people will be given the power of different guardian to their soul, when the time is right their power will be unleashed at the age of 20.

At the school of NDDU the 6 people gather there for a reunion there are Ralph, Matt, Manuel, Donna, Cruz, and Jarah. They shared different things such as their jobs and experiences. Ralph's job is actually an accountant, while Matt is a businessman, Donna on the other hand is a vet, and Cruz is an animator, while Jarah is a Green Beret and finally Manuel is police officer. After 2 hours Grant appeared out of nowhere.

Jarah: OH GOD!!!! SBJ ALERT!!

Matt: Hide me… that gay is coming after me

Ralph: Run for YOUR LIVES!!!

Cruz: (thinking…) LOLZ XD…

Donna: OH GREAT… MORE FATASS PIGS…

Manuel: (pointing his gun at Grant) who are you and who are you working for…

As the Grant saw this he ran away so fast. The whole group laughed, until Cruz saw a bunch of men wearing black suit and black shades as he was familiarized of these men he took out two guns named blaze and fury and shoots them the group was afraid of what he is doing. Then the men in black shoots back with Uzi's. Cruz orders the group to go away from them as possible until a white suited man appeared and throws a lot of throwing daggers. Killing them all but one stands up and looks at him, the man in black eyes turns reddish and unleashes its sharp teeth and Cruz sends out blaze and shoots the man in black straight to the head killing it one and for all. Cruz looks at the man with white suit, the group looks both of them then the man in white speaks.

Man: sorry for the mess, I am Shawn a member of the FBPD federal bureau of paranormal defense.

Cruz: What the heck do you think you want jackass tell me what do you want or fucking I'll kill you.

Shawn: sorry I'm here to take you all as recruits' demon.

Jarah: What do you mean "demon"?

Shawn: That man's a demon…

Donna: how do expect us to believe he is demon.

After that Cruz closes his eyes as he opened it turn red and starts to have canine teeth.

Donna: whoa!

Manuel: Wow!! Never could I have seen a true Demon!

Cruz: (in an extremely deep voice) what Shawn said is true I am a demon just like those men in black. (Returns to human form) Take all of us to FBPD headquarters.

Matt: What! Are you ?

As they teleported to FBPD they saw more men in white suits and they proceeded to meet their leader named Alicia Helsing a descendant of Van Helsing speaks to them.

Alicia: Good Afternoon to you all perhaps you might be wondering why I summoned you here?

Ralph: No need to explain please proceed.

Alicia: Your Handsome looking man yourself Ralph perhaps you're interested to…

Cruz: For God's sake get a room.

Ralph: Fuck you Cruz

Cruz: Hey Ralph…

Ralph: What!!

Cruz: Isn't that Ayn!?

Ralph: What! Don't remind me of her after all these years.

Alicia: Ayn is just my bodyguards anyway let's continue, A descendant of Judas Iscariot named Grant Iscariot Babor has collected 16 silver coins scattered around the world there are only four left in this world If he finds the rest the world will suffer from the return of Legion.

Cruz: I thought my father sealed thousand of years ago.

Alicia: yes we know your father is a hero but if Grant finds the 4 coins, death to mankind is what we shall get.

Jarah: What makes us special?

Alicia: Your power is hidden within you.

Manuel: What makes you say that?

Alicia: It will activate in a threat only.

Matt: I see.

Cruz: What the!

Alicia: What is it?

Cruz: There Here!!

Alicia: Code RED threat no. 253 Demon attack!!

Shawn: Get yourselves ready!

As the sirens screamed men pulled out their guns until a mysterious girl with cat ears and tail appeared with a box beside her with two black suited men.

Cat girl: Hi! My name is Alexis!

Alicia: I'll kill you when you get closer.

Alexis: Don't worry I'm just a messenger my master gave me orders to give you this message.

Then the Box opened with a screen in it and a disturbing gay fat man appeared in front of the table.

Grant: greetings my fellow little friends

Jarah: We are not your friends you backstabbing gay fat ass.

Grant: I'm just going to give you a warning my domination over the world will come soon, after I obtain Legion's power and his army I will bring an endless world war 3! !!!!!!!!

Alicia: Destroy her Cruz…

Cruz: with pleasure!!

Cruz shoots Alexis in the head. Blowing her head to bits.

Alicia: We will come for you Grant I swear I will stab you with the Angelus!

Alicia destroys the box with her magnum and sees Alexis corpse disappeared without any blood.

What Could the Hell force do to stop Grant's fucking ambitions to bring endless war?


End file.
